


Doodles for 'Wolves of Fire Country' by Midnite_Republic

by i-drive-a-nii-san (OftheValkyrie)



Series: Doodles Inspired by Great Fanfics [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Chakra exhaustion, Fan Art, Full Color, Team Bonding, fan art of fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/i-drive-a-nii-san
Summary: Naruto Keeps watch over his chakra exhausted sensei





	Doodles for 'Wolves of Fire Country' by Midnite_Republic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolves of Fire Country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456544) by [Midnite_Republic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite_Republic/pseuds/Midnite_Republic). 



> This is Naruto fanart inspired by Midnite_Republic's awesome fanfic Wolves of Fire Country.
> 
> Kakashi and the kids get sent back to the warring states period! There's some amazing character work and great Hatake clan centric world building. GO READ IT!!


End file.
